Lost and never to be found again
by Queen Phantomhive
Summary: How will the love of Mukuro and Tsuna end if there is only hurt? Please read.


I DO NOT OWN KHR!

TYL 6927 with slight 1827.

* * *

Tsuna sighed softly, sitting comfortably under a tree in his magnificent garden as he twist and took a sniff of the white flower in his hand. He closed his eyes, listening intentively to the rustling of the leaves, enjoying the nice sensation when the wind hit his face gently and the warmth of the afternoon sun. However, despite the nice afternoon that he should be indulging in since he finally had a break from his heavy work, he found his thoughts kept wandering to his mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro.

Without anyone knowing, Tsuna had developed feelings for Mukuro. He will pine for Mukuro, desperately wanting to hear his smooth and silky voice, praying hard everyday that he will bump into Mukuro and grin broadly whenever Mukuro is near by. Always, just a glance at Mukuro will brighten up Tsuna's day and when Mukuro asked him to go out with him, he was estastic. He felt blissful until he caught Mukuro with different women he did not see before, kissing passionately countless times.

That day, Tsuna's heart shattered into million pieces and he hid his feelings so deeply that no one noticed the immense pain in his heart spreading and eating him from inside out.

He started to avoid Mukuro, burying himself in his work. He worked hard, day and night without a proper rest. However, no matter how powerful and influential Tsuna was, his body was not invincible and he collapsed during one of the meetings he had with his guardians.

"Dame Tsuna, did I not tell you to take a proper rest no matter how busy you are with your piling work?" Reborn chided with a gun pointing at the forehead of Tsuna.

Tsuna suffered a fit of cough before smiling weakly at his tutor, "Sorry, but will you keep the gun away? I am too sick now."

"You deserved this." Reborn said sternly, keeping his gun away. "Rest now, piles of work will be waiting for you when you recover."

Tsuna frowned, bony fingers rubbing his throbbing temples as he groaned, "Yes, yes. You do not need to remind me. Good night."

Reborn sighed and left the room as Tsuna suffered another fit of cough. For the whole night, Tsuna tossed and turned with discomfort in the bed as his sweat-stained clothes stuck to his body like a leech. He felt his breathing sluggish and strenous and becoming sicker as the night passed. Finally, he could no longer bear with the extremely uncomfortable burning sensation in the throat, he got out of his bed and staggered to the kitchen by leaning on the nearest wall.

He poured himself a cup of cold water and gulped it down greedily. Tsuna sighed, feeling tears gathering in his eyes as he stared absent-mindedly at the cup in his hands.

_"Kufufufu, Vongola, burying yourself in paperworks when it is 1a.m in the morning?" said Mukuro, materialising out of nowhere behind Tsuna._

_"Ah! Mou, Mukuro, can you use the door next time?" Tsuna chided softly, putting his hands on his chest to calm down his heartbeat._

_Mismatched eyes travelled around Tsuna's lithe and petite body as Tsuna squirmed uneasily under the scrutinising stare. Mukuro smirked, "Vongola, are you eating properly? You looked shorter since the last time we met."_

_Tsuna frowned and tried to glare at his mist guardian which ended up more like a adorable pout. Mukuro chuckled softly and within a few steps, Tsuna and his mouth were locked together, kissing and sucking on their lover's lips passionately. They tried to fought for dominance however, Mukuro won easily and Tsuna moaned wantonly in his embrace. They broke the kiss when inhaling the air was becoming a problem._

_"M-Mukuro! Where have you been during these three months? You need to report to the Vongola!" Tsuna said, cheeks turning deep crimson._

_"Oya, is that so?" Mukuro feigned ignorant, tilting his head to the side, "Did you miss me?"_

_Tsuna spluttered incoherent words as he flailed his arms around and face turning to a darker red. The mist guardian chuckled amusingly as he watched Tsuna struggling to deny the obvious. He caught Tsuna's hands and pulled him towards the large couch in his office. He threw Tsuna on the couch and he started singing with a birthday cake materialised out of nowhere too._

_"Happy bithday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Vongola, happy birthday to you." Mukuro sang, his heterochromatic eyes not leaving Tsuna once. He placed a chaste kiss on Tsuna's forehead before sitting beside him, asking him to blow out the candles._

_The petite man could feel tears brimming in his eyes and he did what he was told. He had not expected Mukuro to remember his birthday at all. He smiled softly at Mukuro, "Thank you."_

_Mukuro smirked playfully, "Now, for you present..."_

_It was a tired but passionate night for Tsuna and the next day, he was limping._

Tsuna laughed bitterly, his grip on the cup tightened as he blinked the tears out of his eyes. Suddenly, he found his body went rigid when he heard a familiar creepy chuckle and giggling of a woman, walking towards the kitchen. He turned his head around and he found Mukuro wrapping his arm around a lady, flirting and placing soft kisses on her face. Once again, he felt the excruciating pain in his heart spreading, eating him from inside out.

"Oya, Vongola, how are you? I heard from others that you are sick." Mukuro asked, hands reaching towards Tsuna.

Instinctively, Tsuna hit the hand away. Mukuro widened his eyes in shocked and for a brief moment, something akin to hurt flickered across his eyes. Tsuna just stood there, staring intently at Mukuro. The lady, sensing the tension in the air, left.

"Vongola, are you jealous?" Mukuro asked mockingly.

Tsuna kept quiet, still staring intently at Mukuro. However, there was no love in the stare, no anger, no resentment, nothing. It was estranged. Mukuro was getting worried and he could feel his hands in the gloves going cold and his stomach churned uncomfortably.

"Vongola, you look sick. Are you okay?" Mukuro asked again. There was a slight tremble in his voice however Tsuna did not notice. He reached out his hands again to Tsuna but once again, it was hit away.

Strangely, this time, Tsuna could feel the pain spreading to every part of him, eating him up but no matter how hard he tried, he could not find the strength to be angry or jealous anymore. He just feel extremely tired of this relationship.

"You never call me by my name before," Tsuna said, taking a step towards Mukuro, "You never hug me tenderly before, you always leave right after sex and never, once care about my feelings."

Mukuro's smirk faltered, mismatched eyes looking deep into caramel eyes, hoping to find any emotion that could prove Tsuna still had feelings for him. There was, but it was so faint that it could hardly be discovered. At the same time, Tsuna took another step forward and placed a chaste kiss on Mukuro. Tsuna could no longer feel the sparks of fireworks exploding in his heart each time he kiss the man. Tsuna sighed and laughed crytically. He dropped the cup in his hand and it was broken with a large crash.

"Mukuro, it is the end of us."

Mukuro widened his eyes. There was shock, despair and enrage in his eyes. He gripped Tsuna's arms tightly, staring maniacally at him.

"You told me you will be with me, forever." Mukuro hissed dangerously, "You said you love me."

"I did but you told me you will be there for me when I need you." Tsuna said, tears flowing down his cheeks freely, "You told me you love me too but you told others you love them too!"

They stared at each other for a long time and the silent was broken when Hibari stepped into the kitchen, "Tsunayoshi, I told you before that he is not the right one for you."

Mukuro scowled dangerously at Hibari while Tsuna just stood there dazely, smiling dryly. Hibari walked towards Tsuna and pulled him into his embrace. Mukuro materialised his trident and aimed towards Hibari with immense hatred and disgust.

"Let go of Vongola!" Mukuro demanded Hibari menacingly.

Hibari smirked, refusing to let go. The murderous aura of the cloud guardian and mist guardian rised until Tsuna wriggled free of Hibari's embrace.

He stared at Mukuro, "You said you love me but not once, you call me by my name. Isn't that because you can't accept me because I am involve in the mafia? You said you will be there for me yet you were with another woman when I am sick. I said I love you, but do you?"

Mukuro stood there in daze, staring at Tsuna with pain. Tsuna walked out of the kitchen with Hibari trailing behind worriedly, leaving Mukuro alone in the kitchen, regretting for his actions.

_"Kufufufu, Vongola, will you be mine?" Mukuro asked, in the magnificent garden in the headquarter._

_Tsuna blushed furiously but a blissful smile was on his face, "Of course."_

A drop of tears rolled down from Mukuro eyes.

_"Mukuro! Mukuro! You can't open your eyes and peek, okay?" Tsuna said cheerfully._

_"Oya, are you planning a surprise for me?" Mukuro asked, his eyes covered with a black cloth as Tsuna led the way._

_"Here we are! Happy birthday, Mukuro!" Tsuna placed a chaste kiss on Mukuro's lips as he loosened the cloth blocking his vision. When Mukuro opened his eyes, he found himself in a nicely decorated room and saw Chrome, Ken and Chigusa holding a present each with a large cake behind. _

_"I made the cake myself." Tsuna said, blushing slightly as he hid the burned fingers behind his back._

_Mukuro was touched beyond words._

Another tear dropped from his eyes.

_The first thing he saw when he open his eyes in the morning was a naked Tsuna's peaceful sleeping face. It was so adorable and precious to him that he could feel his heart aching with pain. He was afraid he will lose the privilege to see this face one day. He pulled Tsuna closer to him, wanting to feel more of the warmth._

_Tsuna smiled blissfully in his sleep, snuggling closer to Mukuro as he mumbled softly. Mukuro smiled brightly, indulging himself in Tsuna's special scent of soap._

_"I love you, Mukuro." _

Mukuro clenched his chest tightly, feeling pain spreading inside him, eating him from inside out. He laughed wryly.

_"Mukuro, why is the gift I gave you in the rubbish bin?" Tsuna asked dejectedly. He felt his chest tightening and tears brimming in his eyes as he clenched his fist tight._

_Mukuro took a glance at the gift in the rubbish bin before waving his hand in the air nonchalently, "It doesn't match me and beside, I thought it was just another gift from the ladies."_

_Tsuna could feel his heart shattering into million pieces and once again, tears rolled down his cheeks. This is the umpteen times he cried for the man that does not treat him seriously. He dashed out of the room and slammed the door hard. _

_Tsuna felt like dying when Mukuro did not chase him._

_Meanwhile, the shiny tuna pendant shone dully in the bin, waiting for someone to pick up again._

Mukuro felt himself going crazy as he destroyed the kitchen completely to vent his frustration, anguish and heart-ache. He want Tsuna, he need Tsuna to be with him. It is the only thing keeping him alive, not to be consumed by the deep darkness and his only source of happiness. He took out the pendant that was inside the pocket and held it preciously on top of his chest.

"I love you too, precious Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Another one-shot.

I am trying to portray a Mukuro that loves Tsuna deeply but again and again, he kept testing Tsuna's love for him.

I don't think I succeed but I guess, it's not that bad either.

**REVIEW PLEASE, I NEED IT.**


End file.
